


Bloody Mother

by charmax



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video follows Trixie's story through the first two seasons. Al, Sol, Alma and Doc have all been influential but at the end of the day Trixie relies on herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Mother

  
**Video Title:** Bloody Mother  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Bloody Mother (Alternative title) - Martha Wainwright  
 **Show:** Deadwood  
 **Summary:** This video follows Trixie's story through the first two seasons. Al, Sol, Alma and Doc have all been influential but at the end of the day Trixie relies on herself.  
 **Length/Format:** 3.14, (Xvid)  
 **Notes:** This is quite a simple video with no real bells and whistles because the editing reflects the song on that matter imho. It might also not be as accessible as some of my other videos are. It is character/arc driven and some knowledge of the show is probably needed to really understand it. Also, there is bad language in the song. If you know the show then that shouldn't be a problem for you at all.

[Download Xvid (720x416 - 32.7MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/BloodyMother-Deadwood-Charmax-Xvid.zip)


End file.
